onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Brothers Jones
|previous = Devil's Due |next = Our Decay }} "The Brothers Jones" is the fifteenth episode of Season Five of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jerome Schwartz & David H. Goodman, and directed by Eagle Egilsson. It is the one hundred and third episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 27, 2016. Synopsis Finally reunited, Hook and Emma must find a way to defeat Hades so that they can return to Storybrooke with Snow, David, Regina, Robin, Henry and Gold. A surprise visit from Hook's departed brother Liam just might provide the lead they were looking for—others who have tried to overthrow Hades spoke of a book that contained the key to his downfall. Tired of watching from the sidelines, Henry secretly takes matters into his own hands while the others search for the book. Meanwhile, Hades redoubles his efforts to trap the heroes in the Underworld by playing them against one another. In flashbacks, the bond between the two young Jones brothers is tested and strengthened on a merchant ship heading into a dangerous storm. Recap Liam and Killian Jones work aboard the ship of Captain Silver, having been sold by their father. Liam tells Killian of his plan to use the silver they have saved up to buy them both a place in the king's navy. Captain Silver hears of this plan, and so gets Killian drunk and tricks him into gambling away their silver. Disraught at this news, Liam agrees to continue work for Captain Silver. They set sail to find the Eye of the Storm, a valuable jewel that constantly eludes acquisition. En route, the ship enters a storm. Liam tells his brother to detain Silver while he makes the plans to start a mutiny and become captain. While making his plans, Liam is met by none other than Hades, who proposes a deal to Liam: cause the captain and crew to perish, thus entering Hades' kingdom, and Hades ensures Liam's and Killian's survival, along with giving Liam the Eye of the Storm, which could pay for their enlisting in the navy. Liam agrees, and sails the ship into the worst part of the hurricane. The ship is totaled, and Liam and Killian are the only survivors. They wash up on an island. They are met by a naval captain, who they tell their story to. Liam shows him the Eye, and the captain immediately grants them both positions on his own ship, declaring Liam a hero. Cruella drives Henry through the woods, on a hunt for the Magic Pen. Henry sees a glimmer of light in the woods, and tells Cruella to stop. While Cruella waits, Henry goes into the woods and meets the Apprentice, who tells him that the pen is in the Underworld version of the Sorcerer's Mansion, but that he should only use the pen to write stories as they are, instead of using it to alter reality, including resurrecting Cruella. Emma and Hook have a moment alone, during which he tells her that he believes he should move on instead of going back to Storybrooke with her. Then Hook's brother Liam arrives. He tells them that he does not know his unfinished business. When he hears their desire to defeat Hades, he tells them that it has been tried many times before, and each person who tried mentioned a book. Emma immediately realizes that the Once Upon A Time book has an Underworld Edition. They search the Underbrooke Blanchard Loft, during which Liam gets Emma alone to tell her that she should not be trying to save Hook, because she caused him to become Dark to fulfill her own desires, and is not good enough for him. Henry arrives to tell them about the Underbrook Sorcerer's Mansion, where the book most likely is. They must first get the key, which is at the Underbrooke Sheriff Station. Liam returns to the Underbrooke Rabbit Hole, which he runs, and meets Hades, who makes another deal: Liam must find the book before anyone else and destroy the pages containing Hades' story, or Hades will tell Hook Liam's unfinished business: the deaths of Captain Silver and his crew. David and Snow go to get the key, and find it before they hear Cruella approaching. Snow escapes, and Cruella, apparently thinking that David is James, begins to flirt with him. Snow brings the key to her friends, and they go to the Sorcerer's Mansion. Inside, Emma tells Henry to stay and "keep watch". However, he waits until she leaves, then goes to find the pen. Liam finds the Once Upon a Time book, and keeps his deal with Hades and removes the pages about him. Back at the Sheriff Station, David finally forces Cruella away, and she reveals that she knew it was him all along, and that he was different from James because David didn't have the anger James has, the anger that their mother chose to give James away to King George and keep David. At the mansion, the others find the book but find that pages are missing. Liam sends them to look for the pages, then slips outside to dispose of the pages in a well. Emma tells Hook that she suspects Liam is lying, and has the pages. He doesn't believe her, so she goes out to confront Liam. Hook walks in on them, and tells Emma that he agrees with Liam, and they should break up. Emma stalks off. Hook then sees a residue from the pages on Liam's hands, and realizes that Emma was right. He is shocked and repulsed, and is about to chew Liam out when Captain Silver and his men appear. Silver tells Hook about both Liam's deals with Hades, then takes them to the Fiery Cave. He is about to have the brothers pushed into the flaming pit, but Hades appears and stops Silver by knocking him into the fire. He then orders that Liam be spared for keeping the deal, but Hook be executed for escaping his dungeon. Liam refuses to let Hades do this, so Hades sends Liam over the edge first. Hook catches him, but Liam tells him to let him fall so his business can be finished. Hook doesn't want to, but Liam pries his hand out of Hook's and falls into the fire. Suddenly, the portal to the better place opens, revealing a calm, sunny ocean with a beautiful ship waiting. Horrified, Hades promises revenge on Hook before disappearing. Liam then appears on a rowboat in the water, and tells his brother to tell Emma he forgives her, and that they should be together, and Hook agrees before watching Liam and Silver's crew sailing off into the beautiful sea. Hook returns to the mansion and tells Emma about all that happened, and that he will return to Storybrooke with her after defeating Hades. Meanwhile, Henry finds the quill and ink. The group returns to the loft, and David notices Henry's strange behavior. He persuades Henry to come clean, and he tells his family about his plan to find the quill. He promises to be a good author and only transcribe stories, starting with Hades'. In his lair, Hades sifts through the River Acheron, and pulls out the pages of the book. He looks through them before finding a picture of himself with Zelena. He smiles and says aloud that their secret is still safe. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader *Sean Maguire *Robert Carlyle Guest Starring *Bernard Curry as Liam Jones *Greg Germann as Hades *Costas Mandylor as Captain Silver *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *Timothy Webber as the Apprentice Co-Starring *Chris Humphreys as Naval Captain Trivia Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Jewel of the Realm.File:515Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on January 11, 2016. Production Notes *This episode aired on Easter Sunday, where ratings are significantly lower for TV overall. As a result, ABC decided to code it as a "special", excluding it from the season averages. *The shot of the Jewel of the Realm at the end of the episodeFile:515ShesTheFlagship.png was reused for a wide shot of the Wish Realm version of the Jolly Roger in the scene where Davy Jones' treasure is hoisted onto the ship in the Season Seven episode "Breadcrumbs".File:716JollyRoger3.png |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place after the first flashback scene of "Swan Song" and before "Good Form". *The Underworld events take place after "Devil's Due" and before "Our Decay". Episode Connections *Cruella De Vil was killed by Emma in "Sympathy for the De Vil". *Henry Mills became the author in "Operation Mongoose Part 2" *The Apprentice died in "The Dark Swan". *Hook was tortured by Hades in "Labor of Love" and "Devil's Due". *Brennan sold Hook and Liam into servitude in "Swan Song". *Henry agreed to help Cruella in "Labor of Love". *Prince James kissed Mary Margaret in "Souls of the Departed". *Liam and Hook's adventures in the Navy are shown in "Good Form". *The reason why Hades removed the last pages from the Underworld storybook is revealed in "Last Rites". *Henry says, "I just live in everyone's shadow. I want to be the hero instead of the one the heroes rescue.", mirroring a similar line he said in "Into the Deep": "I'm done reading about heroes. I want to be one." *Hades' story with Zelena, is shown in "Our Decay". |-|Cultural References= Disney *A stuffed bear and tiger are sitting next to each other in the living room of the Underbrooke Swan house.File:515ComeSitDown.png This is a reference to Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger from the 2011 film Winnie the Pooh. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Hades from Greek mythology, Cruella De Vil from The Hundred and One Dalmatians story, the apprentice from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" story and Long John Silver from the novel Treasure Island. *The Underworld from Greek mythology is also featured. **Two of the rivers in Hades' lair are LetheFile:515HadesLair.png and Styx,File:515HadesSeesPages.png two of the five rivers of the Underworld. Popular Culture *When Hook dumps out the content of Henry's backpack, two Pee-Chee All Season Portfolios fall out.File:515EmptyingBackpack.png File:515CheckingBackpackContent.png This was a common American stationery item in the second half of the 20th century, commonly used by students for storing school papers. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The headline on the piece of parchment that Liam shows to Killian, says "All able-bodied sailors".File:515JoinTheKingsNavy.png The bottom line says "His majesty's navy needs you".File:515AreYouSerious.png *Excerpts from the fairytale of "The Golden Bird" can be seen in the Underworld storybook.File:515TakingPages.png File:515ClosingBook.pngFile:515Searching.png *An excerpt from "Snow-White and Rose-Red" can be seen next to an illustration of Cruella.File:515CruellaPage.png The very same excerpt also appears on another page in the book. *An excerpt from the fairytale of "Maid Maleen" can be seen next to an illustration of Liam.File:515LiamPage.png *The text page about Hades says:File:515TurningPage.png File:515HadesPage.png File:515HadesPage2.png *Liam's navigation map mentions the Enchanted Forest locations The Spit,File:515UnfurlingMap.png Miraud Is.File:515UnfurlingMap2.png and Kei Is.File:515UsingMap.png One area is described as "A mighty swell when the Wind is at N.W." **"Kei Islands" is another name for the Kai Islands of Indonesia. Set Dressing *Red peppers pickled in jars are sitting on the counter in the Underbrooke version of The Rabbit Hole.File:515SuchABadGuy.png Pickled peppers can also be seen on the shelves of the Underbrooke Diner in previous episodes.File:512CanYouImagine.png *The medieval torture devices seen in the Underbrooke Sheriff's Department include:File:515EvilTwin.png File:515JamesIsThatYou.png **The spiked collar: An iron collar with spikes pointing inward which is placed around a prisoner's neck while they are standing in the center of the room. The collar is then fastened with ropes to the walls. If the prisoner moves, the spikes will impale them through the throat. **The hanging cage: A cage in which the victim was either displayed and later freed from, or locked inside and left to die.The Wrong View of History, Jack Paraskovich, Xlibris, 2016, pp. 118 - 119. Facsimile by Google Books. **The pillory. **A modified version of the rack, with spiked rollers that sliced into the skin and muscles of the victim's back. This "improvement" was introduced by the French. ***The props used for the rack and the hanging cage are also used in the Dark castle great hall in Belle's dream in the Season Six premiere "The Savior",File:601CarryingTray2.png File:601CastleTransforms.png along with the black cageFile:601TakesHand.png that is sitting in the corner of the sheriff's station.File:515MummyNeedsToUnwind.png ***The rack and the black cage can also be seen in the Wish Realm version of the Dark Castle in the Season Seven episode "Homecoming".File:721ReallyHad.png File:721BeUndone.png ***The hanging cage also appears in the Black Fairy's chambers in the Season Six episode "Mother's Little Helper"File:616ReachingForOrb.png File:616CleaningHerBoot.png and the basement of the Wish Realm version of the Dark Castle in the Season Seven episode "Homecoming".File:721SearchingForFamily.png **The Judas cradle, a stool shaped torture device with a metal or wooden pyramid on top. The victim would be stripped and suspended above it, before they were lowered onto the device, making the pyramid enter the body orifices of the lower body. *A framed illustration of a hook is hanging on the wall inside the captains quarters aboard Captain Silver's ship.File:515IsntImportant.png Costume Notes *Cruella's necklaceFile:515OhBoo.png is the Underworld version of the necklace that Isaac gave her in the Season Four episode "Sympathy for the De Vil".File:418IfOnly.png She is wearing the same necklace in the Season Five bonus feature "Tales From The Underworld: A Knight With Cruella".File:TFUNotAgain.png *David is wearingFile:515ItWasCruella.png a Jack Spade Solid Henley . He wears the same shirt in the Season Three episodes "Snow Drifts"File:321TheScar.png and "There's No Place Like Home,File:322ToOurSon.png the Season Four episodes "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401YourMagic.png "Rocky Road",File:403IfYouNeedHelp.png File:403Promo2.jpg "Breaking Glass",File:405Kiss.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411GoodbyeHug.png File:411Promo11.jpg "Darkness on the Edge of Town",File:412CarStarts.png "Unforgiven"File:413OnlyWay.png File:413EnteringCave.png and "Enter the Dragon"File:414DeadSilence.png and the Season Five episode "Our Decay".File:516ABooth.png **The shirt was also worn by his grandson Henry in the Season Seven episodes "Knightfall"File:713IDoLikeMochi.png and "The Girl in the Tower".File:714YesterdayAtAll.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *Regina says she ripped out pages about herself from the ''Once Upon a Time'' book during the first curse. While Henry ripped out pages of Emma's story from the book in the pilot episode, Regina sees an illustration of herself while browsing the pages in "The Thing You Love Most". **Adam Horowitz confirmed this was a mistake. *The drawing of Hades and Zelena that can be seen in one of the storybook pages Hades had Liam Jones rip off for him depicts Zelena with a different shade of green than the usual one.File:515HiddenPage2.png However, a different page was made for "Our Decay", with her skin properly painted emerald green.File:516HiddenPage.png **For the previously on Once Upon a Time part of "Our Decay", the scene was edited to make her look greener in the drawing. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Captain Silver's shipFile:515WorkingMen.png File:515LeaveTheDeadWeight.png is a redressed version of the set used for the Jolly Roger's deck.File:301HopingFor.png File:301HereComesRegina.png The captain's quartersFile:515MyDreams.png is a redressed version of the same quarters aboard the Jolly Roger.File:309IKnowThatLook.png *The original Sorcerer's mansion filming location Cecil Green Park House at the University of British Columbia, (screenshot 2) was not used for its Underbrooke counterpart. West Point Grey Community Centre in Vancouver was used instead. International Titles Videos 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Promo 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Promo 2 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Sneak Peek 1 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Sneak Peek 2 David Has Unfinished Business - Once Upon A Time How Does Hades Know Zelena? - Once Upon A Time References }} ---- fr:5x15 nl:The Brothers Jones ru:Братья Джонс